


Dwulistna koniczyna

by Haszyszymora



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/pseuds/Haszyszymora
Summary: Szkocja i Irlandia są w każdym calu OC. Akcja zaś toczy się w około 1850, czyli w czasach Wielkiego Głodu w Irlandii.





	1. Chapter 1

O tym, że Irlandia i Szkocja obrażają publiczną moralność, Anglia poinformował Jej Wysokość zaraz po koronacji, wychodząc ze słusznego założenia, że tych dwoje po kilku stuleciach cudzołóstwa nie zacznie nagle prowadzić się przyzwoicie, wobec czego Jej Wysokość i tak dowie się prędzej czy później. Zresztą Aleksandryna Wiktoria przyjęła wieść bez szczególnego wzruszenia. Czegóż się spodziewać po dzikich góralach i nieoduczonych wieśniakach? Anglia przytaknął, przeprosił za poruszanie niestosownego tematu i więcej już o stosunkach rodzinnych nie rozmawiano.  
Prawdę mówiąc, nigdy nie planował wspominać o tym, jak bardzo owe stosunki są rodzinne. Irlandia i Szkocja, zwyczajem Starszych Ludów, jak najszczerzej uważali się za rodzeństwo. Nazywali bratem i siostrą, kłócili, pożyczali rzeczy, potem hałaśliwie domagali zwrotu, rozmawiali o kwestiach obojętnych, traktowali wzajem szorstko i rzeczowo. Poza tym zaś wskakiwali sobie do łóżek, kiedy tylko naszła ich na to ochota – ponieważ (znów zwyczajem Starszych Ludów) żywili przekonanie, iż skoro nie są ludźmi, wolno im wszystko. Zagadnięci o moralną stronę tych praktyk, zwykle odpowiadali:  
– Idź do diabła, koźli zwisie! – Jeśli głos zabierał Szkocja.  
Lub:  
– Czy ktoś cię, elfi podmieńcu, pytał o zdanie? – Jeśli padło na Irlandię.  
A przecież, wyjąwszy płomienny kolor włosów, nawet nie byli do siebie podobni. Nie bardziej niż ja do nich, myślał Arthur, zestawiając w pamięci obraz wysokiego, tykowatego Scotta z malutką, pucołowatą Eireen. Tak jakbyśmy wszyscy nie mogli być kuzynami. Zresztą, niech nazywają się, jak tylko chcą. Tylko dlaczego, u licha, Jej Wysokość oczekiwała, że to właśnie Anglia przemówi im do słuchu?  
Ponieważ, odpowiedział sobie z rezygnacją Arthur, było cholerną naiwnością sądzić, że ta rodzinna kwestia pozostanie tajemnicą.

*

Owszem, może dom Irlandii nie wyglądał najokazalej, ale wystarczył rzut oka na gospodynię, by stwierdzić, że narzekania na jej rzekomą nędzę były przesadzone. Eireen była obuta, miała na sobie zupełnie porządną brązową sukienkę, a jej twarz nie wydawała się mniej okrągła (ani mniej piegowata) niż zwykle. W ręku trzymała nożyk i na pół obranego ziemniaka.  
– O – przywitała się, mrugając okrągłymi jak miedziaki, zielonymi oczami. – Wejdź, wejdź. Napijesz się herbaty – stwierdziła, nie zapytała.  
– Zdaje się, że nie mam wyjścia – odrzekł Anglia, dając się zaciągnąć do kuchni i usadzić przy stole. – Ale tak naprawdę…  
– Przychodzisz w interesach? – domyśliła się Eire, wieszając imbryk nad paleniskiem.  
Kuchnia, ocenił Anglia, też prezentowała się skromnie, ale nie biednie. Nędzarze nie mieliby czym bałaganić, tymczasem u Irlandii jak zwykle walało się pełno garnuszków, moździerzy, pęków ziół i kawałków włóczki. W kącie jak gdyby nigdy nic pysznił się alembik z samogonem (Irlandia w przypływie skruchy lub roztargnienia nakryła go haftowaną serwetką).  
– Przychodzę z napomnieniem. Jej Wysokość jest zaniepokojona pogłoskami…  
– Ale co ja za to mogę? – przerwała Eire. – Mogę sobie mówić, co chcę, ale wszystkich przecież nie upilnuję. Eamon Molonay, wyobraź sobie, obił swoją żonę tak, że biedulka dwa dni nie mogła wstać. To mówię mu, Eamonie Molonay, żeby ci tak ręka i co innego uschło, jak to?  
Mówiąc, zasiadła znowu do obierania ziemniaków. Podkasawszy spódnicę niemalże po kolana. Anglia chrząknął i grzecznie odwrócił wzrok.  
– Mnie też byś tym kijem, niech go korniki zeżrą, uderzył? A on się przeżegnał i mówi: ale skąd, mateczko, Boże zachowaj, ciebie to nigdy…  
Arthur chrząknął głośniej.  
– Szałwię sobie weź – poleciła Irlandia. – Nad piecem wisi, zalejesz wrzątkiem i…  
– Eireen, widać ci nogi.  
W co porządniejszych domach nawet nie używano tego słowa. Ale ostatecznie nie znajdowali się przecież w porządnym domu i jeśli zajdzie potrzeba, postanowił Anglia, powiem jej nawet „Eire, do kurwy nędzy, przestań dawać dupy własnemu bratu”.  
– To nie patrz – odrzekła nieuważnie Irlandia. – No a wracając do Eamona, to on jest dla mnie zawsze bardzo grzeczny i dzieciska też nauczył, żeby przede mną zdejmowały czapki. Ale myślisz, że jego Maureen coś z tego przyjdzie? O, tyle! – Głośno strzeliła palcami.  
W tym momencie zagrała też woda w imbryku. Anglia przestał kontemplować belki u sufitu i spojrzał ponownie na gospodynię, krzątającą się przy filiżankach (każdej z innego kompletu).  
– Skoro już skończyliśmy z kłopotami pani Molonay – odezwał się chłodno – może zechcesz wysłuchać, co mam ci do powiedzenia?  
– Słucham cię, słucham przecież.  
– Jej Wysokość jest do głębi oburzona twoimi… stosunkami ze Szkocją.  
– I nic dziwnego – Irlandia odwróciła się z filiżankami w rękach. Wstrząsnęła głową, by odrzucić z oczu nieporządny lok; mało się przy tym nie polała wrzątkiem. – Ja też jestem oburzona.  
Anglia przez całą drogę obmyślał, jak ją przekonać albo złapać na kłamstwie. Stanowczo nie spodziewał się przyznania racji.  
– Tak? – zapytał tylko.  
– A jakże. Nożyce do wełny wziął i pół roku nie oddaje, ale jak pożyczyłam od niego parę funtów, stawił się zaraz nazajutrz.  
Oczywiście.  
– Eireen – Anglia przemówił swoim najpoważniejszym i najbardziej stanowczym głosem. – Nie obchodzą mnie wasze sprzeczki. Jesteśmy wszyscy wstrząśnięci rozpustą, której się oddajecie na oczach całego królestwa. I jeszcze nazywacie się przy tym bratem i siostrą!  
– Uchowaj Boże, bym go nazywała inaczej! – przeżegnała się Irlandia. – Kto by chciał takiego za męża?  
I zaraz przeszła do skwapliwego wyliczania wad Scotta.  
– Jest taki skąpy, że obrałby pomarańczę w kieszeni. Raz na sto lat widzę go trzeźwego. Nie umie wymówić trzech słów bez dwóch przekleństw. Ma brodę jak cap, a je jak świnia.  
– I pewnie chrapie? – zapytał podstępnie Anglia.  
Irlandia nie tyle wpadła w pułapkę, co wskoczyła w nią tanecznym krokiem.  
– Oho! – przytaknęła. – Jak tartak!  
Anglii opadły ręce. Nawet herbata nie mogła tu pomóc: była obrzydliwie słaba, smakowała jak parzona po raz piąty.  
– Eire, na litość boską, przecież jesteś taka religijna! – rzucił niecierpliwie.  
Chociaż, dodał w duchu, nosisz krzyżyk na czerwonej wstążeczce.  
– Co na to mówią twoi księża?  
Irlandia uśmiechnęła się tak szeroko, że piegi niemal osypały jej się z policzków.  
– „I ja odpuszczam tobie grzechy” – odrzekła z satysfakcją.

*

Byłoby grubą przesadą powiedzieć, że wizyta u Irlandii zakończyła się sukcesem. Z drugiej strony, Eire przynajmniej wpuściła Arthura do domu. Szkocja z miejsca zabarykadował drzwi własnym ciałem.  
– Podłogę mam świeżo umytą – warknął, łypiąc na gościa z wysokości swoich sześciu stóp wzrostu.  
– Zwrócę ci pieniądze za ług.  
Przez twarz Scotta przemknął wyraz wahania. Arthur zrobił krok naprzód.  
– Idź do diabła – zdecydował Szkocja, odpychając go grubiańsko.  
– Scott, nie mam zwyczaju dyskutować na progu.  
– A czy ja cię zatrzymuję?  
– To poważna sprawa.  
– Zdążyłbyś ją omówić trzy razy przez ten czas, co tak pieprzysz się z…  
– Gdybyś nie pieprzył Eire – wpadł mu w słowo Anglia – nie fatygowałbym się na to twoje odludzie.  
Szkocja wytrzeszczył na niego oczy. Swoją drogą, Eire miała rację: z tą ryżą bródką, niepotrzebnie wydłużającą już i tak pociągłą twarz, rzeczywiście wyglądał jak kozioł. Cholerny, uparty cap.  
– Tfu! – Scott splunął głośno. – Ty to masz nasrane we łbie! Wsadź łapę w gacie i wygódź raz sobie zamiast roić świństwa o innych!  
– Doprawdy – Anglia wzniósł oczy do nieba. – Teraz się gorszysz?  
– Powinienem ci obić mordę, wyskrobku zafajdany!  
Prawdę mówiąc, Arthur spodziewał się, że przyjdzie mu odpierać argumenty siłowe, dlatego zabrał ze sobą laseczkę; mocną, dębową, z okutym końcem. Stukał nią o cholewę buta i zważał pilnie na ręce kuzyna.  
– Powinieneś – oznajmił z naciskiem – prowadzić się przyzwoiciej. I mieć, cholera, chociaż tyle odwagi, by…  
– Głuchy jesteś!? Mówię ci, że w życiu nie tknąłem Eire! Tfu, psiamać...  
– Eire jakoś się nie wypiera.  
– Durnia z ciebie zrobiła, jak zwykle.  
– Durnia to ty próbujesz ze mnie zrobić – westchnął Anglia, zaciskając mocniej palce na lasce. – Słuchaj, sytuacja jest już wystarczająco skandaliczna. Nie, żebym wiele oczekiwał od mężczyzny w spódnicy, ale masz chyba odwagę się chociaż przyznać?  
Jak się rzekło, cały czas patrzył Szkocji na ręce. Opuszczone wzdłuż ciała, zaciśnięte w pięści, nie takie znów trudne do uniknięcia, jeśli człowiek wie, czego się spodziewać.  
Scott zamierzył się szeroko, dostał zaraz laską po palcach – i w tej samej sekundzie przygrzmocił Arthurowi kolanem prosto w… Regiony witalne, pomyślał Anglia. Dużo później. Kiedy mroczki przestały tańczyć mu przed oczami.  
Zza drzwi, już na dobre zatrzaśniętych, doleciały go jeszcze ostatnie celtyckie klątwy.

*

Szkocja, rozcierając palce, wrócił do sypialni. Nie zdążył jeszcze przestąpić progu, gdy świsnęło i żelazny świecznik trafił go prosto w żołądek.  
– Jasna kurwa!  
– O! – zdziwiła się Irlandia. – Celowałam w tamtego. To znaczy, gdyby to był on.  
– Cholerna idiotko! – przypadł do niej Scott. – I po co mielesz ozorem?  
Siostra uniosła na niego te swoje wiecznie nieprzytomne zielone oczy.  
– A to mi coś da, jak nakłamię? Anglia aż taki głupi nie jest. Chociaż nadal mówię, że z niego elfi podmieniec i tyle.  
– Idiotka z ciebie – powtórzył Szkocja. – I tyle.  
A że jeszcze nie wygramoliła się z łóżka, obrugał ją i za to. Bardziej dla zasady niż z prawdziwej złości, bo Eire miała coś takiego w sobie, że nigdy nie potrafił wściekać się na nią długo. I nie o to szło, że gdyby nie te jej piegi, byłaby zupełnie ładna, że potrafiła dotrzymać mu kroku w piciu ani że Scott całkiem lubił zaśpiew, z jakim mówiła (i śpiewać z nią też lubił. I w ogóle każdą muzykę). Ani że byli bratem i siostrą na długo przed tym, jak postawiono kamienie na pierwsze angielskie zamki. Diabli wiedzą. Po prostu Irlandia zawsze wydawała mu się najbardziej dorzeczna z całego rodzeństwa, a już na pewno więcej warta niż ten normański wypierdek. Tak to już było. Tej całej Jej Wysokości, którą pochowają najdalej za pół wieku, wara od tego.  
Jakby innych problemów nie było, myślał Szkocja chwilę później, gdy oboje z Irlandią zabrali się do robienia śniadania. Eire wciąż jeszcze latała w koszuli nocnej; koszula co i rusz zsuwała jej się z ramienia. W ogóle w ostatnich latach kiecki wisiały na Irlandii luźniej i luźniej, ale tego, do jasnej francy, Anglia oczywiście nie zauważy. Pewnie. Lepiej wtykać nochal do cudzego łóżka.  
– Chleb jest tutaj – sarknął Szkocja, popychając bochen ku siostrze.  
Irlandia, przyłapana na wyjadaniu powideł ze słoika, bez pośpiechu oblizała łyżkę.  
– A wiesz – odezwała się – jak już tu jestem, mógłbyś mi oddać moje nożyce.  
– Czekaj, pomału… Teraz będą chyba u McLeodów.  
– Chyba sobie żartujesz!  
Scott wzruszył ramionami i odkroił im obojgu po solidnej pajdzie chleba.  
– Potrzebne są – stwierdził. – Jeszcze do przyszłego miesiąca.  
– Ile runa mają te wasze owce, na milę!?  
– Dam za tę zwłokę dziesięć funtów ziemniaków.  
Eire prychnęła jak kocica. W takich razach patrzyła całkiem przytomnie.  
– Dziesięć funtów to mi dasz, ale w gotówce.  
– Sześć.  
– Osiem.  
– To pożyczanie kosztuje mnie drożej niż nowe nożyce! – żachnął się Szkocja.  
– Może czas sobie kupić, stary kutwo – odmruknęła Irlandia, wspierając głowę na ręku. Uniosła brwi i z taką na pół smutną, na pół zdziwioną miną wyjadała Scottowi wszystko, co leżało na stole. Chleb i ser, miód i powidła, i cholera, cholera, wiadomo przecież, że Eire prędzej sobie rękę odgryzie niż weźmie cokolwiek darmo. Te nożyce będą im potrzebne dopóty, dopóki będą jedne na dwoje – ale takiej arytmetyki też się już u nowych ludów nie uczyło.


	2. Szpilka tarninowa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W jednym stuleciu się ratuje, w innym jest się ratowanym.
> 
> Piosenka, którą śpiewa Irlandia, pochodzi ze zbioru "Irlandia. Liryki najpiękniejsze" w przekładzie Małgorzaty Goraj i Ernesta Brylla.

Od tygodni nieprzerwanie siąpiło, drobna mżawka wnikała pod ubranie, rdzawiła pancerze, psuła owies dla koni i spyżę dla wojska. O zbożu na polach – tych, których nie spalono ani nie zryto kopytami – w ogóle już szkoda gadać. Parszywe będą żniwa, nie ma co. Tylko ludzi dawało się kosić całymi stosami.  
W dodatku wszyscy krewniacy stawili się pod Falkirk. Migali na wzgórzach, kryli się po krzakach, jak Sidhe zjawiali tu i tam. Kornwalia, Walia, bękart Lancashire. Może nawet Eire, ponoć wczoraj z wybrzeża dostrzeżono łódź…  
Pewnie łódź bez steru ni żagla, kurwa mać. Szkocja z rezygnacją przyjrzał się resztkom palisady, zbitej naprędce dookoła wzgórza. Ech, Wallace, pomyślał. Aleś dał dupy z wyborem miejsca. Ależ ja dałem dupy, że na to przystałem. Teraz stoimy na tym pagórze jak chuj na weselu, bez nijakiej osłony. Chyba po to, by każdy mógł popatrzeć, jak zbieramy szypy z prawa i z lewa.  
Przyjemnie byłoby wierzyć, że rodzinka zbiegła się pokibicować, ale diabła tam, Scott znał ich nie od wczoraj. Ciekawość przygnała, ot i wszystko. Wiadomo, ludzka strzała im niestraszna, a że tym razem Anglia ruszył dupsko, to i chcą się naocznie przekonać, który z nich dwóch padnie. Kornwalia pewnie już się założyła o jakieś świecidełko; Szkocja miał szczerą nadzieję, że postawiła na niego. Bo, nie czarujmy się, jak ich tak Anglicy naszli w szczerym polu, a zasrany Francja poskąpił zasranej konnicy, to wygrać mogli tylko z boską pomocą. Chędożyć to, pomyślał Szkocja, chędożyć. Popluł w garście, chwycił mocniej topór – i znowu trąbiono do boju, strzały tamtych przesłoniły niebo, i już nogi niosły same, coraz szybciej po zboczu, i można było tylko rozsiec tyle łbów, ile się nawinie. Niech inni widzą, że tanio dupy nie sprzedał! Niech Anglia widzi, niech mu trochę krwi spłynie, niech się już skurwysyn nie chowa za plecami łuczników!  
I niech się połakomi. Niech spróbuje podejść, bo jeden na jednego to w przypadku duchów naprawdę wysoka stawka, bo naprawdę wszystko może pójść w pizdu, gdy duch upadnie. Niech zsiądzie z konia. Niech tylko…  
Anglia faktycznie zsiadł z konia.  
– Dla wyrównania szans – powiedział, pieprzyć jego gadanie, baczyć na miecz! Nie dać się ciąć po nogach, karzeł chędożony, łeb miał idealnie pod topór, tylko wznieść…  
To nie był dobry cios. Topór świsnął bokiem, rozłupał tamtemu kapalin, zerwał kolczy kaptur razem z lewym uchem i solidnym płatem skóry, a potem stracił rozpęd. Utknął w ramieniu i tam się zatrzymał. Łeb cały, ręka przy korpusie. No ni w rzyć, ni w oko był tamten cios. Ale nad tym Szkocja miał podumać dużo, dużo później – ponieważ Anglia, choć wył jak banshee i krwawił jak świnia, utrzymał siebie na nogach i miecz w ręku, ciął Scotta przez brzuch, na ślepo, szeroko. I celnie.  
Zesrałem się, pomyślał ze zdumieniem Szkocja, całym ciałem się... – i grunt pociągnął go za flaki w dół.

*

Wszystkie opowieści były jednym wielkim pierdoleniem. Kurwa chędożona… Nie było żadnych jabłek ani świateł wiekuistych. Ani łodzi… mać chędożona… łodzi też, ani steru, ani żagla. Kurwa od tyłu… Tylko ból taki, że nie dało się nawet zakląć. Mać jego… mać od tyłu… Tylko ból, taki kurewski ból, i krew aż po gardło. Ciemno było i czerwono jednocześnie, i śpiewała jakaś kobieta. Eire.  
Szkocja uświadomił sobie, że gapi się na czerwone włosy siostry, podświetlone ogniem. Irlandia klęczała przy palenisku, odwrócona bokiem, i nucąc, dorzucała jakiegoś zielska do kotła. Obejrzała się, podniosła z ziemi.  
– Nie próbuj wstawać – uprzedziła.  
Nie zamierzam, chciał odpowiedzieć Szkocja – ale gardło miał wyschłe na wiór, tylko się rozkaszlał. A jak się rozkaszlał, szarpnęło go za bebechy. Iście jakby go rwali obcęgami, w dodatku po ciężkim chlańsku.  
– Nie… – udało mu się wychrypieć. – Nie…  
Zrzygam się, pomyślał. Irlandia widać była tego samego zdania, bo doskoczyła z miednicą. Ale nie, na rzężeniu się skończyło. Kilka głębszych wdechów, trochę wody, którą siostra podała do wypicia, i po kłopocie. Acz Scott nadal miał wrażenie, że zaraz wypadnie mu wątroba.  
– Flaki przelewały ci się przez ręce – poinformowała Irlandia, przysiadając na zydelku obok.  
Chędożyć wątrobę.  
– Skur… wy… syn.  
– Nie gadaj już tyle. – Siostra bez ceremonii zatkała mu gębę dłonią. – Całą robotę mi popsujesz. No przyszłam, przyszłam – stwierdziła oczywisty fakt, uprzedzając równie oczywiste pytanie. – Tak pomyślałam, że pewnie przyda się medyk. A co, nie miałam racji?  
W pierwszym odruchu chciał strząsnąć jej rękę, zapytać, ale pokazało się, że był naprawdę słaby jak dziecko. Aż się, kurwa, płakać chciało. Poza tym zaś, jasna franca w rzyć chędożona, obrazy napływały już same. A więc pobojowisko, więc Wallace klnący niedobitków w tę i nazad. Potem gałęzie chlaszczące po twarzach w czasie panicznej ucieczki w lasy. Dorzynanie rannych. On sam padający na ziemię, pod nogi Anglii. Więcej lasu. Zwykła rzecz, każdemu zdarza się czasem pamiętać cudze wspomnienia. Dziwne tylko, że pamiętał też Irlandię: uwalaną we krwi po łokcie, opalającą igły nad ogniem, rwącą płótna na bandaże. Wyglądało na to, że wszyscy, co nie zostali zabici, poszli poprzyglądać się, jak Eire składa go do kupy.  
Scott podumał tak dobrą chwilę, wdychając ziołowy zapach, bijący od palców siostry. Zapach był przyjemny, palce kojąco ciepłe. Miło by było, gdyby Scott nie leżał wypatroszony jak dorsz i w dodatku dokumentnie pobity.  
– Pamiętasz, co było? – zapytała Eire, cofając dłoń. Mimochodem dotknęła jego policzka. – Tak? No, to ja się już naśmiewać nie będę. A taka ciekawość mnie brała, Esold opowiadała cuda o Uilleamie Uallasie… No i mam, to twoje Falkirk kosztowało mnie broszkę. Ale ją kolczyki. Walia zgarnął całą pulę.  
Odruchowo zrobiła pauzę, zaraz jednak przypomniała sobie, że zakazała mu gadać. Zresztą Scott sam nie wiedział: wstydzić się czy miło zdziwić, że obie siostry wierzyły w jego wygraną. Zwłaszcza po Kornwalii by się nie spodziewał.  
– Esold stawiała na Anglię, chyba mnie na złość – ciągnęła w zadumie Eire. – I strasznie się wykłócała, ale jednak Mael był najbliżej. Twierdził, że się obaj bez sensu poharatacie.  
Pal diabli, że stary Maelgwn przypadkiem miał rację. Szkocja postanowił sobie, że się jeszcze z Walią policzy. Tymczasem zaś, skoro miał oszczędzać słowa…  
– Anglia? – zapytał.  
A Eire roześmiała się głośno.

*

Irlandia miała to do siebie, że kiedy było jej ciężko na sercu, musiała gadać. O czymkolwiek, do byle kogo, a jak nikogo nie było, to chociaż śpiewać. No i teraz właśnie, gdy tak szła przez pobojowisko pod Falkirk, przeskakując trupy i ślizgając się na mokrej trawie, no więc teraz bardzo zbierało jej się na śpiew.

Tylu kochało cię, dziewczyno  
O ustach jagodowych.  
Czemu nie broszką suknię spinasz,  
A szpilką tarninową?

Broszkę – taką ładniutką, ze srebrnymi listkami wokół zielonego berylu – cisnęła za siebie, nawet nie patrząc. Może Kornwalii pod nogi, a może w oko. I teraz musiała iść, podtrzymując płaszcz ręką, brzeg materii robił się coraz cięższy, ach, żeby to tylko od krwi. Nie spierze już tego. Ale płaszcz przyda się jej jeszcze, to mocny materiał, wytrzyma ciężar bezwładnego chłopa.

Tylu prosiło cię o rękę,  
A nikt cię nie mógł zdobyć  
I ciągle spinasz swą sukienkę  
Na szpilkę tarninową.

Poza tym nie było jeszcze tak źle. Takich jak ona i Szkocja niełatwo było zabić. A nawet gdyby, myślała Irlandia. A jeśli nawet znajdę go martwego, to też nie będzie takie najgorsze. Gdyby Albain umarł mi na rękach, o, to dopiero byłoby smutne. Albo gdyby Anglia…

Noś ją, swój sekret w sercu chowaj,  
Aż przyjdzie ta godzina -

Eire urwała raptownie, gdy angielscy knechci zastąpili jej drogę. Już miała dać krok w tył albo w bok, jeden z tych milowych – i otoczyli ją z lewa, z prawa, z tyłu. No więc właśnie to byłoby naprawdę straszne. Stać tak z dziesięć kroków od konającego brata i nie móc się ruszyć.  
– Wy zawsze śpiewacie – zabrzmiał rozdygotany, bełkotliwy głos. – Zawsze. Jak elfy.  
Anglii, o ile widziała z daleka, kolana ugięły się zaraz po pojedynku – i teraz też nie szedł o własnych siłach, podtrzymywał go jakiś rycerz. Knechci rozstąpili się tylko o tyle, by ich przepuścić, tarcze zaraz zawarły się z trzaskiem, ani się przemknąć.  
Że też chciało mu się gadać, teraz, gdy nie miał połowy twarzy. Na policzku przeświecała kość, płat skóry łopotał jak długi kołnierz, od którego ciągnęły się czerwone, żółte i różowe pasma… Eire szybko odwróciła wzrok.  
– Umiesz leczyć – ciągnął tamten. – Izolda mówiła… sama widzisz, potrzebujemy medyka…  
Irlandia stała nieruchomo, podtrzymując płaszcz przy szyi. Materia stawała się coraz cięższa, coraz mocniej nabierała wilgoci, a Anglia tego chciał, tego właśnie, zatrzyma ją tutaj i pozwoli Szkocji skapieć. Raptem wydało się to Eire oczywiste jak to, że deszcz jest zimny.  
Mam cholerne prawo zbierać swoich rannych, chciała wrzasnąć, pieprzony bękarcie! Nie zabronisz mi!  
– Mój brat jest ranny – powiedziała.  
Anglia wykrzywił ocalałe pół twarzy.  
– Też jestem twoim bratem.  
Bogowie, pomyślała Irlandia, przecież to nie do wiary. O Boże. Wszystko jedno, przecież i tak jest ich trzech, o bogowie, ta znajda, ten elfi podmieniec, on naprawdę żebrał teraz o jej troskę. Albain tam dogorywa, może już nie żyje, a ten tutaj robi to specjalnie. Nie puści jej. Poczeka. Każe jej prosić, potem błagać, potem zmusi ją, by najpierw zaszyła łeb jemu i dziesięciu innym. A przecież, myślała Eire, nie sztuka wpuścić do rany odpowiednią dawkę czegokolwiek, wszystko może zatruć, jak się tego użyje z głową. Czy tacy jak oni umierali od trucizny? Tego tylko nie wiedziała. Bo owszem, na wyspach zabijano się często, także wśród krewniaków – ale rodziny jakoś nie wypadało truć, a obcy niczego by przecież z rąk Irlandii nie wzięli. Tylko ten cholerny bękart uczepił się jej spódnicy i…  
Eire była przekonana, że panuje nad twarzą. Ot, patrzy tylko. Ale chyba spojrzenie ją zdradziło – a może milczała za długo? – bo Anglia cofnął się raptem.  
– Na ciebie… – zaczął, słowa syczały i mlaskały jak wysysany szpik. – Nie mogę liczyć, prawda?  
Irlandia nie odpowiedziała.  
– Więc proszę bardzo. Idź do niego.  
Knechci z wolna zaczęli się rozstępować, tworząc wokół nich żelazny szpaler.

*

Szkocja czuł się niemożebnie głupio. Pewnie, Eire bardzo ładnie się zachowała, przez pięć wieków jej się za to nie wypłaci. Może właśnie dlatego nie wiedział teraz, gdzie oczy podziać.   
– Mog… łaś…   
– A mogłam, mogłam – przytaknęła Eire, zawracając do paleniska. Zamieszała w kotle, spojrzała w rozmarzeniu poprzez kłęby pary. – Jakbym mu wtedy zadała lulka, teraz wszystko byłoby moje. Wszyściutko, od Berwick do Brytyjskiego Morza. Wszystkie porty. Chodziłabym wystrojona jak jakaś królewna, sypiałabym co noc w innym zamku, Anglia tyle ich teraz nastawiał…   
Ano właśnie. Swoją drogą, to była druga sprawa, która nie dawała Scottowi spokoju: że tamten pozwolił. Gdyby to Szkocja miał flaki Anglii na wyciągnięcie buta, zadeptałby je bez gadania. Dziwność, cholera. I ta izba też zdawała się jakaś dziwna. Niby normalne, kamień na podłodze i belki u sufitu, sprzęty z drewna i ogień na kominie. Tylko za diabła nie szło sobie przypomnieć, czyja to.   
Irlandia nalała czegoś do glinianej czarki, podeszła znowu. Zapachniało ostro zielskiem i roztopionym tłuszczem. Irlandia odstawiła dekokt na stołek obok, tłumacząc, że musi przestygnąć.   
– Góry też byłyby moje – rzuciła znienacka. – Oczywiście wiesz o tym, Albain?  
Wiedział.   
– No więc tak pomyślałam, na co mi twoje góry? Co ja bym z nimi zrobiła? Taka mizerna ziemia, zimno jak w piekle, podobno jakieś potwory pływają w jeziorach. Już lepiej, żebyś ty się o to martwił.   
Szkocja był tego samego zdania. Psiamać, naprawdę ładnie się Eire zachowała. Powiedziałby jej to, ale taki był, do kurwy nędzy, senny od tego ciepła i zapachu, że gotów zapomnieć, jak się nazywa. Może go na dobitkę coś kopnęło w łeb? Skoro już nie wiedział, gdzie jest…  
Zamrugał raptem. No jasne, że nie rozpoznawał tej izby. Bo to nie był jego dom ani siostry, ani żadnego z klanów.  
– Gdzie… my…   
Eire uścisnęła go mocno za rękę.  
– No, nie gorączkuj się. U Anglii, a gdzieżby indziej? Ty byś go niby pod strażą nie trzymał, gdybyś go capnął?  
Jasna, pierdolona kurwa! Szkocja uniósł się, padł zaraz i zakrztusił, krew z żółcią podeszły mu do gardła. Na wszystkie francowate dziwki i ich pizdy, jeśli Irlandia nie przestanie go trzymać, to… To będzie rzygał, prawdopodobnie.   
– Mówiłam, nie gorączkuj się!   
Szkocja oddychał ciężko. Cholera. Kurwa. Bebechy znowu mu się przewracały. Miał za siostrę chędożoną idiotkę.   
– A ty…?  
– A ja mogę odejść, kiedy zechcę.   
Akurat.  
– Taki był warunek – trajkotała Irlandia, jakby czytając mu w myślach. – Że mogę cię połatać, ale na jego warunkach. Czyli na miejscu. Dla mnie to żadna różnica, i tak bym się stąd nie ruszyła. Angielscy medycy to rzeźnik jeden w drugiego, kiszki od wątroby nie odróżnią. Jak ci się polepszy, to odejdę. A wtedy… mogę zostawić uchylone drzwi albo coś mocnego strażnikom w butelce.   
Akurat, pomyślał znów Szkocja. Gamratka miękkim chujem w dupę chędożona, więc teraz byli zamknięci oboje, Wallace w lasach, Anglicy zaraz za progiem. Ale przecież skląć za to siostry nie mógł. Tylko śmiech pusty brał. I bolał.  
Irlandia raźno podsunęła Szkocji lekarstwo pod nos.  
– Do dna – poleciła. – I rozchmurz się. Chcesz, to ci coś zaśpiewam.


End file.
